It is conventional to provide an aircraft used for international air travel with an audio/video system for entertaining passengers during flights of long duration. It is also conventional for such aircraft to include passenger service units (PSU's) including a reading light for each passenger and an attendant call light for each passenger for use in attending to each passenger's requests.
However, in conventional aircraft, the audio/video system is separate from the reading light and attendant call light system, so that the arrangement of the combination of the two systems is complicated. Further, since conventional PSU's are connected in cascade, the reading lights and the attendant call lights in such conventional units respond so late that passengers are often inconvenienced.
Further, in conventional aircraft there is only one attendant call light provided per column of passenger seats, so that it is difficult to know which passenger in a column of seats is calling an attendant.